


Time

by Nina_17



Series: Pride and Prejudice [1]
Category: Pride and Prejudice & Related Fandoms
Genre: After darcy's letter, Alternate Universe, F/M, Future, HEA, Lost in Time, Time Travel, learning new things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-02-11 14:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 10,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12936807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina_17/pseuds/Nina_17
Summary: Mr Darcy has left his letter defending his actions but as he leaves, Elizabeth turns just in time to see him disappear in the doorway. When she follows what she finds leaves her shaken.





	1. Letters and Doorways

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy.

1: Letters and Doorways

Elizabeth stood staring out the window of the parsonage thinking of what had been said by her and Mr Darcy. She was angry at herself for losing control. She was angry with him for making her lose control. She wanted to apologize to him for her harsh words. She knew that no matter how much she didn't like him her words were inexcusable. She knew she would never get the chance to see him again part of her was glad. But, a small part wanted to see him even if to only apologize.

That was when she saw Mr Darcy walk into the room through the reflection of the window. He didn't say anything as he approached her but she could see he was looking at her. She saw him place a letter beside her on the windowsill. Slowly she looked down to see his hand moving away. She looked up and turned to him.

"Be not alarmed, madam, on receiving this letter, by the apprehension of its containing any repetition of those sentiments or renewal of those offers which were, last night, so disgusting to you."1 As the last word left his mouth he turned to leave her once and for all. She stood watching him leave, her hand wrapped around the letter. She saw as he walked through the doorway and vanished into the air as he did. Startled at his sudden disappearance, she stared for a moment before she walked after him. The moment she walked through the doorway the house around her disappeared.

She looked around noticing she was now standing outside just before she saw, that just ahead of her lights were approaching at an alarming rate. Before she could process what was happening she was pulled roughly out of the way. She felt the fall as she landed on the ground. Her eyes were shut in panic and fear. She felt something or someone over her and a hand cradling her head. She slowly opened her eyes to see Mr Darcy looking down at her.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly. His eyes searching hers for signs of pain or distress. She nodded in response unable to find her words. After a moment he stood up and helped her to her feet. There was a moment of silence between them before she found her voice.

"Where are we?" She asked looking up at him. The fear and trepidation in her voice were noticeable. The look on her face was just as noticeable because he just as quickly pulled her back into his arms.

"I am not sure but I will keep you safe." He pulled her chin up to look into her eyes. "I promise you with my life I will keep you safe." She nodded and took in the comfort of his strong embrace. She knew it was wrong to let him embrace her but she needs to feel safe and his strong arms around her gave her some sense of comfort and security.


	2. Lost

"Come," he told her as he began to walk. His hand held hers and while she knew she should release his hand from hers, she could not bring herself to do so. Her mind made excuses. She told herself that if she let go he would disappear once more leaving her alone in this place, but deep down she knew that his large warm hand gave her comfort and a sense of security that she needed. As strong and brave as she was, she was scared and needed him to keep her from falling apart. 

She noticed that he guided her through the woods as if he knew where he was going. Although she was an avid walker his large quick steps were too large and quick for her. 

"Please sir, you must slow down. I am likely to be dragged soon if we keep this pace." 

"Please forgive me. I must get you to a safe place." He said as he slowed his pace but did not stop. 

"Have you been here before? Do you know where we are?" 

"No to both questions. I am merely making an assumption as to which way to travel." 

"What is your assumption, sir?" This time, he did stop and looked her in the eyes. 

"I do not know how we travelled here. I do not know if we have travelled through time or space or both." 

"What do you mean travelled through time and space?" Her voice was noticeably shaky. 

"Sorry if I have frightened you. I have recently read a book where two men are sent forward in time. I'm not sure if it is possible but I have no other explanation for what has happened." 

"That is ridiculous." She said to him. 'You can't possibly think it is possible.' 

"Then please tell me how it came to be that one moment we were standing in the parsonage and the next we are on a road, god knows where avoiding horseless carriages that come towards us at ungodly speeds." His patience was running thin but he knew he could not lose his temper with her, not again. He took a breath to calm himself. 

"Fine, so I can't explain it, but how could we have travelled through time without even trying? How does a person walk through a doorway and travel time or space or any other crazy notions you can think of? We have both walked through that doorway many times not to mention all the others that have as well." She asked him defiantly. 

"I can't explain any of it any better than you, but at least I am trying to find a reason, no matter how unlikely it might be. I am also trying to get you to a safe place to stay." 

"And how will you find a safe place if you don't know where or when we are?" 

"If my theory is correct and we travelled in time Rosings will be this way. If I am wrong, then I hope a town will be close by and maybe we will get some answers." 

"Alright we will see if you are right but I'm just going to say that even if you are right and we have travelled time, we have no way of knowing how far we have travelled. We could be walking to Rosings only to find rubble or nothing at all."

"Well then let us just hope we find more than that."


	3. Rosing Park

They walked in silence and, like magnets, their hand found the others quickly after they began their quest. Both were deep in thought and unsure of what to say. The theory of time travel made Elizabeth uneasy. How far in time had they travelled? How different was this place from the one they had come from? Were they even in Kent anymore? Were they even in England? Her mind raced with thought and ideas of what had happened to them. Not knowing was the hardest part to deal with for Elizabeth. 

Elizabeth prided herself on being a strong independent woman but at the moment she could not find the courage to be strong. She was scared and the only person she had was a man she didn't like. He was the last person she thought she would find comfort in but she did. This caused her some unease. A big part of her was still suspicious of him and she wasn't sure how much she could trust him. 

They walked for a quarter of an hour when Mr Darcy came to halt. It was then that they saw Rosings before them, not far in the distance. Elizabeth looked up at Mr Darcy and smiled. His hand squeezed hers and he smiled back. They continued to walk at a quicker pace now that they had found their destination. When they finally reached Rosings they felt a sense of relief fall over them. They now knew where they were. It looks almost as they remembered it. When they reached it, Mr Darcy began to look for an opened door. It took him a few moments to find an opened servants door on the back side of the house. 

"Hello." Mr Darcy said as they entered the house. He stayed in front of Elizabeth as they entered. He called out a greeting in it to every room he approached or entered. No one was home and most of the furniture was covered in sheets. A clear sign that no had been there for some time and was probably not returning soon. 

"We will stay here until we can get some more information about where we are in time." He said before guiding her up the stairs.


	4. The Kitchen

Once Mr Darcy had checked the house he found rooms for them to stay in. Elizabeth didn't want to be alone but knew they could not sleep in the same room. So, Elizabeth sat at the end of the bed in an unfamiliar room. She starred out the window as the light outside as it dimmed from day to night. 

She tried to look around the room and keep her mind occupied by what the room contained. This only caused her to stress some more. She found things that she had never seen before. Lights that used no fire, candles or oils. She didn't want to let her mind wander to what was going on anymore. She didn't want to be scared and alone. The time seemed to pass but she didn't know if it felt as if it was moving slower or faster, she just knew that she wasn't in her time. Or perhaps she had fallen and this was all a dream. A part of her hoped that she would wake up back in the parsonage but the other part knew that she was really in another place and time. 

She began to feel hungry but wasn't sure if she should leave the room or wait till Mr Darcy came for her. She shook her head and scoffed. She didn't want to wait and see if he remembered her and that they should eat. So, after debating with herself about searching the house alone, she left the safety of her room to explore for the kitchen. She took in what she knew and what she now saw of Rosings while she tried to locate the kitchen. She found the kitchen quickly and was confused as to what most of the things in there were. Some things look familiar but still quite different. She was in the midst of her exploring when the room was suddenly basked in light. She was startled and shocked. She turned to see an older woman standing at the entrance. 

"Who are you? Are you a friend of Darcy?" The older woman asked. 

"YES," Elizabeth said too excitedly. The woman knew of Mr Darcy. They must not have gone as far in time as they thought. 

"I didn't know she was back so soon. Is she in her room?" The woman said happily as she walked into the kitchen 

"She?" asked a confused Elizabeth. 

"Yes, she, Miss Darcy Anne Fitzwilliam. She owns this house." 

"Oh, yes, no. No, she's not here. She..." Elizabeth was startled when Mr Darcy walked in at that moment.


	5. Dacry

Darcy left Elizabeth in the room his sister had used whenever they had come to visit their Aunt. He knew the room and had felt safe leaving her there since it had looked almost exactly the same as it had the last time he saw it, except for the bed linens and perhaps a few odds and ends. After leaving her, he went to the room he had been in just that morning or years ago. He didn't know what to think anymore. 

He had hoped that he had been dreaming. That all that had happened had been his imagination acting wild. A part of him wanted to all this to be real. To have Elizabeth all to himself and show her the man he really was and not the one she thought she knew. The other part of him was scared that what he had said was true. That they had travelled in time and were now lost in a world they nothing of. He knew he couldn't show Elizabeth his fear. 

He had to keep calm and put forth a brave face. It's not like he hadn't done it before. He had been scared when his mother died and he was helping to care for his baby sister. He had been scared when his father passed and he had to not only care for his young sister but take over as master of the house. He was scared when he had almost lost his sister to Wickham and he had been scared to ask Elizabeth to be his wife. He knew fear but as in every instance before he did not have the luxury of breaking down. He had to keep calm. He had to. He took a deep breath as he sat on the bed and looked around. He took another as he then got up and paced the room. 

'Keep calm.' he told himself. 'Elizabeth needs you to stay strong and calm. She needs you. You can do it for her. Anything and everything for her. She needs you.' he repeated that to himself to calm his nerves, to remind himself that he was now responsible for Elizabeth. At least until he got her home safely. He knew that if he showed his fear and apprehension Elizabeth would suffer, he could not let that happen. He needed to find a way home. He needed to get Elizabeth home safely. He needed to keep her safe. 

He stopped pacing when he heard noises outside of his room. He listened again but heard nothing. He walked out of his room and walked over to Elizabeth's door and knocked. When she didn't answer he knocked again and called out her name. When she again didn't answer, he opened the door and looked inside only to find it empty. His heart rate picked up. Is she looking for me? Where had she gone? Did someone get to her? He thought to himself as he walked down the hallway. He looked in every room he passed but didn't see her. He made it to the downstairs when heard voices. Voices? Is someone here? His pace picked up when he entered a room that looked like a kitchen. 

"Oh, yes, no. No, she's not here. She..." Elizabeth Stopped to look at him relief shown on her face. "Mr Darcy." he saw her take a breath as she walked to him her hand sliding into his. He tried not to smile and hoped she could not hear his heart pounding in his chest. 'This is Mrs." Elizabeth continued unaware of his plight. 

"Bradford, Peggy Bradford" 

"Yes, Mrs Bradford was just asking me if we were here with Miss Darcy Anne Fitzwilliam." He looked at Elizabeth and saw the trepidation on her face. He had to think quick. 

"Yes, I am Fitzwilliam Darcy. This is Miss Elizabeth Bennet. Miss Fitzwilliam is a cousin of mine. I wanted to surprise her with a visit but I see she is not home. I hope we did not frighten you." He knew it was wrong and he hated being deceitful but he could not tell this woman that he believed they had travelled in time. Again, he reminded himself he had to do any and everything to protect Elizabeth. 

"Oh, I was unaware that Darcy had any cousins. If you just give me a moment." The woman stepped back from them and pulled a small metallic rectangle out of a bag on the counter. She pressed on one side and placed it on her ear and waited before she spoke. 

"Darcy, dear, it's Peggy. I'm sorry to bother you but I saw the lights on at the big house and I came to look. I found a Mr Fitzwilliam Darcy and his friend Miss Elizabeth Bennet... Yes... He said he was a cousin of yours... Yes actually" she looked at them both. "Yes, how did you... Okay, I will. See you soon." She pressed the object once more before putting it back in the bag. "Well, Darcy was very happy to hear you were here. She can't make it back here tonight but will be here tomorrow to see you. I have some food in the fridge if you get hungry. You can pick any room you want to sleep in. I will be in the small house just at the edge of the property. You can call if you need anything, just dial 217 on the landline. I will see you both tomorrow. Goodnight." with that she picked up her bag and walked out the back door.


	6. Sleeping Arrangment

"Mr Darcy, I find I do not know what to say at the moment." She looked up at him then back at her hand in his. She removed it from his and tried not to show her agitation. 

"Yes, there is so much going on and so many things unanswered. New things that I find odd," he said with a small smile on his face. 

"No, Mr Darcy, you misunderstand, I find that I don't know what to think of you." there was anger in her voice. The same anger she had at her refusal to his proposal. 

"Me, what of me?" his face formed that angry scowl she knew so well. 

"You are keeping things from me. Did you intend to come here after you delivered your letter?" she almost screamed. 

"Why ever would you think that?" 

"Why?" She laughed humorlessly "Mr Darcy, you have been far too calm for someone that thinks that we may have travelled through time. You have knowledge of the locations and people here. You say you hate deception but that is all I see. Where have you taken me? What is going on?' 

"I have not deceived you, Elizabeth. I do not know what is going on any more than you do. I did not intentionally take you anywhere. Even if had come here intentional I didn't bring you, you followed me through that door of your own free will. If I seem overly calm to you, it is so that you don't get scared anymore then you have to be. I am scared but I have to keep you safe. I cannot lose my head because if I do I am no help to either of us. I do not know anyone here but I do know that Fitzwilliam is my mother's family name. This house was once owned by my mother's older sister. I an assumption that Miss Fitzwilliam is related to me somehow." 

"Oh" was all she could say. She looked down feeling sheepish at her assumptions. 

"Yes, oh. Please put aside your misgivings towards me till we have found a way back home. Then you can go back to hating Me." his voice was soft. She just looked at him for a moment. 

"Mr Darcy?" her voice was just above a whisper. 

"Yes?" 

"I apologize. I have been rude and we'll I have no excuse for my actions today. I see that you have no more answers than I do. I hope we can put this aside." 

"I would like to apologize as well. Perhaps we should have spoken before about this. I should not have left you alone so soon after getting here. I just needed a moment to think. We will find a way home Elizabeth, I promise I will do all that I can to get you home" she nodded and didn't mention that it was the second time that he had not called her Miss Bennet or Miss Elizabeth. She would not tell him that she liked the way her name sounded when he spoke it. 

"Thank you," she said softly. "Mr Darcy, what do you suppose that metal object was that Mrs Bradford spoke into was?" 

"I do not know," he answered as they looked around the room. 

"Mr Darcy?" 

"Yes?" he said looking at her. 

"I am scared that she is not right in the head. She thought she was speaking to someone. What if there is not a Miss Fitzwilliam. I... I don't want to be alone. What if she returns and tries to hurt one of us?' he walked over to her and took both her hands into his. 

"I will keep you safe. If it will make you feel safer I will sleep just outside your room." 

"Then you will be at her mercy if she catches you asleep. It will not help either of us if she catches you asleep and hurts you before you have a chance to stop her. Perhaps there is a drawing room or library that have more than one sofa we can use or..." 

"We shall find something." He said "Now let us find some food." and then they began to look around the room. 

"Oh, my!" Elizabeth almost shouted when she opened one of the cabinet doors. 

"What's wrong," Mr Darcy said as he rushed to her. 

"This is cold inside. Everything is as cold as ice." she grabbed a small box. "This is frozen meat" holding the box up to him. He was beside her looking at was on the other side of the cabinet. 

"This is odd indeed. This side has food in it but it is not frozen just very cold." they continued to look through the cold foods before closing the doors after finding a container that was marked ham and some fruits in small clear cups.


	7. Mornings and Miss Darcy

7: Morning and Miss Darcy

 

It didn't take long after they ate for them to find a library that housed two sofas. After a small disagreement on who should take the larger of the two, they lied down to rest for the night. Neither had a restful night but they did get some sleep. 

Elizabeth was the first to wake. She didn't want to wake Mr Darcy so she got up quietly and left the room to look for a place to relieve herself. She found a room that had what looked like a tub sitting in it. She looked, touched, pressed and turned anything that she could. She found that most of the shiny metal objects made water pour out of things and one object made the water disappear then filled it again and looked like a seat. She pulled up her dress and sat on it to relieve herself the pressed the lever and smiled. She was playing with the objects when the door opened. She looked up to see Mr Darcy. She smiled at him.

"Look," she said as she pressed down the lever and the water disappeared and then refilled. Then she turned to the tube and turned the knobs. "If you turn this one the water comes out cold. This one is hot. And if you pull on this it makes it rain." She showed him the indoor rain and smile. He smiled back as he put his hand under the falling water. She turned around and showed him the smaller tub. 'This pours out water too. Left is hot, right is cold. It is the same for both. I think this is the bathing room." 

"Yes, it seems it is." He smiled. "This must be for relieving oneself." He said pointing at the one that looked like a seat. She blushed and nodded.

"Yes, I gathered that already." She said as she looked anywhere but at him.

"Oh," was all he could say.

"I will leave you to it, sir. I will wait for you in the library," she said as she left the room quickly. She walked into the Library and stopped short when

 


	8. Two Hundred Years!?

 

Mr Darcy was quick to grab Elizabeth before she fell to the floor. He picked her up and placed her on the closest sofa.

"Is she okay?" He heard Miss Fitzwilliam ask.

"I Believe so, she had just fainted from the shock."

"I have a first aid kit that may have something to help." She turned to walk away when Mrs Bradford walked in with a box in hand. "Oh, Peggy I'm glad you're here we need the first aid kit Elizabeth has fainted."

"Yes, Miss Darcy, I will get that for you right away." she went to walk out when she stopped and turned back. 'Before I forget. As I was walking to the big house a delivery man brought this up it is addressed for the three of you.' Both looked up and looked at the box as Peggy placed it on the table and walked out. Miss Fitzwilliam looked at it first.

'It read to 'Miss Darcy Fitzwilliam, Mr Fitzwilliam Darcy, and Miss Elizabeth Bennet. To be delivered on Saturday, the 9th of April, 2016 to Rosings House, Eastwell Court, Ashford, Kent TN254HR, United Kingdom'.'

'Who has sent it?' ask Mr Darcy. 

'It doesn't say who it's from but it was held at Schroders.' she replied as she opened that box. Inside she pulled out three letters and a smaller box. 'There is a letter for each of us and the box is addressed to me. These look very old.' she was stunned at the old letters sealed with wax. She handed Mr, Darcy his letter along with the one addressed to Elizabeth. She slowly opened her letter as Mr Darcy opened his letter to read. 

'Darcy.' Peggy said as she entered the room with the first aid kit. She smiled as both Mr Darcy and Miss Fitzwilliams looked up. 'We really need to do something about the name. It will get rather confusing.' she looked and at Mr Darcy. ' Would it be okay if we addressed you as Will or William at least while you are both here?'

 'Yes, either will be fine.' 

'Good now you two go back to what you were doing I will take care of Elizabeth.' As Peggy went to wake Elizabeth, Will placed Elizabeth's letter in his coat pocket and then began to read his letter. While Darcy read her letter


	9. Now What

What did Jane and I do last night to make me feel this way? Elizabeth thought as she started to come too. She was about to open her eyes and look for Jane when she smelt something startling. She jumped back and opened her eyes to see, not Jane, but Mrs Bradford. Her eyes began to water as realization dawned on her. She wasn't home nor would she ever get home. 

'Are you feeling better?' Mrs Bradford asked. Elizabeth just nodded not really knowing what to say. This woman wouldn't understand. Elizabeth's eyes roamed the room and landed on Mr Darcy and Miss. Fitzwilliams sitting together reading. She tried not to feel hurt. She tried to remember that she didn't like Mr Darcy. If it had not been their travel through time they would have parted ways and never laid eyes on each other again. The fact that he didn't care that she had fainted only proved to her that he was not a man she wanted in her life. The only problem was that she didn't know what to do at this time. 

'Mrs. Bradford, if it is not too much of an inconvenience could you show me to a room that I may rest in. I feel quite tired.' when she spoke both Mr Darcy And Miss. Fitzwilliam looked up. Mr Darcy stood placing the papers he held in his coat pocket. 

'Are you feeling better Elizabeth?' 

'Yes. If you will excuse me, sir, Mrs Bradford was just showing me to a room.' She bowed and followed Mrs Bradford up the stairs. She was shown into a room down the hall from the one she had been in the night before. The room looked warm and comforting. It held a large four post bed in a dark coloured wood that was covered in rich reds and golds. Mrs Bradford showed her around the room. There was a dressing room and a bathing room and a terrace that looked out over the gardens. After she was shown around Mrs Bradford let know that if she needed anything to dial the extension 217 on any phone to get her on her cell. Elizabeth was not sure about that but nodded. 

After Mrs Bradford left Elizabeth Went out to the terrace and sat out there looking out to the gardens. Her mind wandered as she thought of the last couple of days of her life. How much has changed and how much more will it change. She wondered what would become of her now, in this time that she knew nothing of. Her wandering thoughts were stopped when she heard a door in the room open. She saw Miss Fitzwilliam come in with a few things in her hands. 

'It's a beautiful view, isn't it? My room is next door and my favourite thing to do when I stay here is to wake up before dawn and watch the sunrise over the hills. Anyways, I brought you some food. Thought you might be hungry. I also brought you something to change into. I brought you a maxi skirt, a shirt, and a cardigan. I know the style of clothing now is very different than what you are used to. I brought you something I thought you would feel comfortable in.' She spoke quickly then paused for a moment and looked around. 'I'm going out to get more things for you and Will. You seem to be the same size as me. Can I see your feet? That sounds weird I know but I just want to see what size you might be.' Elizabeth showed her left foot and Miss Fitzwilliams placed her foot next to hers. 'You're about half a size smaller than me. Will is going with me. He wants to see the area. We might not be back until after dinner so if you need anything just call Peggy. Oh, wait.' she walked around the bed and picked up a silver thing on the bedside table and walked back Elizabeth. 'So all you have to do is pick this up and press down the numbers 217 then press the green button that says send. You should hear a ringing sound and Peggy will pick up on the other end. Watch.' She did as she had said and Elizabeth hears the noise just before hearing Mrs Bradford's voice. Miss Fitzwilliams told her she would be going out and not to expect her for dinner. Then she pressed the red button to and all the noise was gone. 

'Thank you, Miss Fitzwilliams, for the food, clothing and for showing me how to contact Mrs Bradford.' 

'No thanks necessary and please call me Darcy.' Darcy said before leaving Elizabeth all alone. Elizabeth looked around the room once more before deciding to bathe. After removing her dress she walked to the bathtub and got inside. She turned the knobs like she had in the other bathing room. Once she got the water on she stood under the falling water and just stood there and enjoyed the feeling of the hot water on her skin.


	10. The Letters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long wait. I won't make excuse but I will give you a few chapters today to make up for the wait.

Two weeks had passed. Two weeks where Elizabeth felt left out and alone. Every morning she would go down to breakfast only to find Darcy and 'Will' getting ready to leave on whatever it is they did during the day. Two weeks of reminding herself that Mr Darcy was someone she hated and hating the feelings of jealousy she felt when she saw them together. She knew it was irrational but she couldn't help it. She really wanted to hate Darcy but she was one of the nicest people she had ever meet. She reminded her a lot of Jane. Not just in personality, but in her looks as well. She always made sure that Elizabeth understood the things around her without talking down to her. She bought her clothing that was modern but still made Elizabeth feel comfortable. She got her a few outfits that she wasn't quite sure of but didn't make her feel pressured to use. No one but Elizabeth knew that on a few occasions she had tried them on. She wasn't sure if she would ever wear them out of the room but she could see how much easier it would be to take her walks in trousers.

It was during the third week that things changed, for Elizabeth at least. After the first night in that room, she had taken the dress she had been wearing and put on a shelf in the dressing room. It reminded her of home and didn't want anything to happen to it. On this particularly lonely day, as both Darcy and Will left for the day before she had made it down to break her fast. When she made it back to her room she went straight to her dress and held it. She looked at the embroidery Jane had made on the sleeve. The ribbon Lydia and Kitty had fought over. The stitching her mother had done to repair a tear she had caused on one of her walks. She didn't cry but she let herself feel the sadness of knowing she wouldn't see her family again.

When she put the dress back on the shelf a piece of paper fell to the floor. When she picked it up she found the letter that Mr Darcy had given her just before they had arrived in this time. She wasn't sure if she should read it. So much time had passed and so many things were different now. She went out to sit on the terrace to think. After a few minutes, she opened the letter to read. She was too curious not to open it.

The angry she had felt the day Mr Darcy had purposed was no longer present when she read the letter. Remembering that day brought her pain. Pain, in remembering how she and Mr Darcy had acted. She was pained in having ever thought the worst in Mr Darcy. After she read the letter at least four times she put it away and sat outside to think.


	11. Lets Be Friends

In the morning Elizabeth made it down to break her fast early. She wanted to make sure she got to spend some time with Mr Darcy before he went off to spend time with Darcy. She wasn't sure what she would say after reading the letter but she needs to see him. She wanted to let him know she no longer held hatred for him. She hoped she could show him instead of having to say the words.

She was serving herself when Darcy walked in. She bid her a good morning with a smile as she walked to the sideboard to get some food. They both sat silently eating when Mr Darcy came into the room. After greeting the ladies he sat down to eat. None of them spoke as they ate. Elizabeth kept looking at Mr Darcy. She started to notice things she had been too self-absorbed to notice before. He was wearing clothing that must have been from this era. Even in different clothing she still thought him handsome. She did notice that Both Mr Darcy and Darcy had on similar clothing.

'Darcy?' both looked up at her as she spoke. 'Sorry, I meant you Miss Fitzwilliams.'

'It's okay. It is rather confusing maybe you just call me Darcy and you can call him Will. That's what I've been calling him. That is if you two are okay with that?'

'It is fine with me as long as you are Okay with it Miss Bennet.' Elizabeth smiled until she noticed that up until now he had addressed her as just Elizabeth. It hadn't bothered her when he did it but know, being addressed as Miss Bennet, bothered her.

'Thank you Will' she paused as a strange feeling came over when she said his name. 'Perhaps you may call me Lizzy.' She looked at both Will and Darcy ' It is what my family calls me.'

'Perfect. So, Lizzy, you had a question?'

'Yes, I was just wondering if men and women wore the same clothing at this time. I have seen you wear clothing similar to what Will is wearing and I I just wondered if wearing dresses was no longer fashionable?'

'Women still wear dresses of all different lengths and styles but we wear trousers and shorts and jeans. That's what Will is wearing right now. They came in many styles for both men and woman. Fashion has changed a lot I'll show you a video.'

'What's a video?'

'It's quite fascinating.' Will was the one to answer. 'Somehow they have are able to grasp our likeness and print it on a paper like words on a book, I have heard whispers in our time of men trying to take these images. But a video is many images taken one right after the other to show you live action. It shows your movements. It really is quite fascinating.' Lizzy smiled at his excitement.

'Have you seen many of these while we have been here.' she asked him.

'Yes Darcy has been so kind to show me a few and she even made one of me. And it was done on that small metal device she calls a cell phone.'

'I have an idea. Why don't the two of you watch some movies or videos? I have a few things to do and you two haven't really spent time together since you've been here.'

'I am agreeable to that. Lizzy?'

'Yes, that sounds interesting.'

After they ate Darcy showed them how to work, what she called the DVD player, and handed them a few movies for them to watch.

'I have here a few historical pieces based on historical facts that depict things from before your time some from your own era. I would love to know what you think of those we can discuss any differences in the film to reality. I also gave you a few modern films to show you what life is like know. I will be honest I picked the moves that are what we call family friendly and even in those, well times have changed and things you find offensive might be normal now.'

'We will try to keep an open mind when we watch them.' Will answered and Lizzy just nodded.

'Okay, will I've placed them in chronological order of the time period it's based on. Peggy will be here if you need anything.'

'Thank you.'

It was hours later and the lunch Peggy had brought them was only half eaten. They were sitting on the sofa. They had started out on opposite ends of the couch but as the day went on they got closer they spoke about the amazing things they were seeing. They laughed together and Lizzy cried. They got closer physically and emotionally. By the end of the day, Lizzy knew that her feelings for Will had changed. She didn't know what she felt exactly but she knew she wanted to explore it. She hoped that she could show him that if nothing else they could be friends.


	12. Be There

When the lights suddenly went on Lizzy jumped up off the sofa startled. It took her a moment to gather her senses and then blush. Not only did she feel foolish for jumping but she also remembered having her head on Will's shoulder and his arm had been around her. She didn't remember how they got like that but she didn't want to stop it from happening.

'Sorry didn't mean to startle you. I just got home and wanted to see if you ate yet.' Darcy said with a smile.

'We have not had supper yet.' Will answered.

'Good, I ordered some pizza.'

'What is pizza?' Lizzy asked.

'It's an Italian dish, made with a flatbread topped with tomato sauce cheese and sometimes meat and vegetables. Some people even put fruit on it but I don't recommend it. I just got plain cheese and pepperoni. Those are the classic toppings for pizza.'

'That sounds interesting.'

'I think I will go freshen up before we eat.' Lizzy said as she ducked her head and walked up to her room. Once in her room, she sat on her bed and smiled. Her day spent with Will had been better than she could have expected. She wanted to spend time with him see him in a different light. To not only spend the day with him but to experience something new together. It was more than she could hope for. She was starting to see a side of him she didn't want to see. She now saw that he was not proud and snobbish, he was reserved and somewhat shy when he was uncomfortable. But when he was relaxed, he would open up and be more vocal. A part of her wanted to forget how she had acted towards him but she didn't know if he could. He, even, after all, she had said to him was never truly mean to her. He had written the letter to her explaining his side of what had happened. He had avoided her but now she thought he may have just been giving her space. She had said some really hurtful things to him but the moment she needed him he was there for her. He had given her space and when she wanted to spend some time with him he was there. He was there. She thought. He was there when she needed him and he would step away if she needs it. It was all for her. What he did and didn't do was for her. She wanted to show him that she could be what he needed. Even if she had already lost the chance to be his wife (something she wasn't sure she wanted but maybe.) she could be his friend. She could show him she didn't hate him. With those thoughts in mind, she walked out of her room ready to give him what he needs. She walked out of her room after changing and fixing her hair. When she walked out she walked right into Will.

'Oh, Please forgive me.' She said as she removed her hands from his chest. Her heart was pounding and she felt nervous flutters when she was near him.

'It is alright. I was just about to knock on your door. Darcy says the pizza has arrived. May I walk you down to supper?' He held out his arm for her. She smiles up at him and placed her hand on his arm. The nervous flutters intensified and she blushed. She didn't know what was coming over her. Just moments ago they had been on the sofa her head on his shoulder and now he was escorting her to dinner and she was almost faint. She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself.

'I really enjoyed those films today. I wasn't sure what to think at first, but they were entertaining. I really enjoyed the movie Emma I read that book and to see it played out like a play. It was ... well, it was really enjoyable.' She said hoping to keep the nerves away.

'Yes,' he said then looked at her. 'Today was a good day and I enjoyed them. Although I must say I was not overly fond of Emma.'

'Why not?'

'Well, why did Miss Woodhouse have to interfere with Miss Harriett's affairs. She hurt her friend and almost lost her because she didn't stay out of it.' at his answer Lizzy began to laugh.

'What is so funny?' she looked at her with a smile.

'You sir, Do you realize that you have done the same thing. You tried to help your friend make a better match than the one he chose. You persuaded Mr Bingley that he could do better.' there was a moment of silence when the words registered. 'Sorry, I should not...'

'No, it is fine. You are still mad at me for that.'

'No. I do not like what you did and there is nothing to be done about it now. I understand that you were only trying to help a protect your friend. I would have done the same if I had thought any of my sisters or friends were making the wrong choice.' She paused. 'I did the same. I tried to persuade Charlotte away from Mr Collins. I did not think he was good enough for her but she made her choice as did Mr Bingley. I can not fault you or them. I was blinded by the hurt my sister felt and I am sorry if my anger has hurt you.' They stopped at the bottom of the steps. And he looked at her.

'You read my letter.'

'Yes.'

'I thought it was left behind. I am sorry if m letter upset you. I was angry when I wrote it.'

'You had every right to be angry. I should have never spoken that way to you.'

'No, you had every right to put me in my place. I made no attempt at winning you but expected the prize.'

'Let us leave it behind us. We were both in the wrong in how we handled it. We are here now and we must move forward. We have both made mistakes let us learn from them. Perhaps we can start again.' She smiled and looked up at him. She put out her hand as she had seen in the more modern films and said. 'Let us start as friends Mr Will Darcy.' He took her hand in his and shook it then placed a kiss on the back of her hand.

'Friends, for now.' he smiled and they walked down to the dining area, in quiet.


	13. Chapter 13

Pizza. That was her new favourite thing to eat. She didn't know what it was about it but it was amazing. It was so amazing that she didn't realize what she had promised Darcy while eating. It wasn't until she was laying in bed alone that it came to her as a shock.

 

* At dinner the night before *

 

The three of them were sitting eating and Lizzy was enjoying her meal more than she thought possible. They were talking about the films they had seen and what they like and didn't like. But Lizzy wasn't thinking of films or Will and how she felt all she could think of was why had she never had something so good to eat. It was then that Darcy began to speak of the reenactment she was setting up.

'I've been doing it for five years now. It started as part of my theses for my Doctorate and it just grew from there. Every year I try to add more and this year I have so much more to work with. I had it planned for last month but it rained and the grounds around Pemberly were too wet to have it there. We were able to change the date but now some of the actors are not available. So I was thinking maybe you both can be in it. Maybe play yourselves.'

'Okay,' Lizzy replied.

 

* In her room *

 

After dinner, Darcy had handed her a few pages that had the lines she had to read. It started with Will and his cousin Colonel Fitzwilliam talking. Then it had some of their interaction. It had the proposal. Not the exact one that she had gone through but still one that did not make her look good. The play went on to follow The Colonel and how he lives his life. Her role in it was small but it seemed to set a tone. Part of her wanted to tell Darcy some of the things she knew that involved her and part of her wanted to have nothing to do with any of it. 

The next morning she was sitting at the breakfast table looking over her lines. She had a pen (which she loved to use instead of a quill and ink) and she was writing some notes and changes to it. She was so focused she didn't hear when Will and Darcy walked in.

'Good morning Lizzy.' Darcy said.

'Good morning, Darcy, Will.'

'What are you working on?" He asked.

'I was reading this last night and thought I could add some things to it that may not have been known.'

'Oh yes please do. You should too Will. I would love to know what was really said in some of those scenes.' Lizzy handed her paper to Darcy.

'This is just my side of things I'm sure that Will can add more to it.'

'Wow, thanks.' She looked through the notes and changes. 'This is great. You have added a so much. Thank you.' She looked through the pages. 'I see you didn't get to the proposal. Did it not happen.'

'I... well the thing is...Will did propose but I was very mad at him and that was all I could think of.'

'To be fair I did not deliver the proposal as nicely as I could have.'

'Okay. We can go few ways here. As a historian, I like to know what happened in the past but as a friend to both of you, I can understand why you wouldn't want to share that. I don't know if you have discussed what happened or if you even want to that's up to you. What I can do is one, remove it and just have it mentioned by others. Two, we can do it as is. Three, we can have you relive that moment and help you move on from it or Four, we can give you a redo.'

'What do you mean by redo?' Lizzy asked.

'Well, you can redo that moment. Improvise. The outcome can be the same but maybe you say things differently. Really it's up to you. How would you like to remember that moment.' Will and Lizzy looked at each other for a moment then back at Darcy. 'Let us just leave that topic for now. We can discuss it later or never and just wing it on the day of. Next topic of business, we are going to Pemberley the day after tomorrow. I will have Peggy bring you each a bag so you can take what you want with you. I have a few things to do today, so I will see you later.' There was quiet as Darcy got up and left the room.

'Have you taken a walk in the gardens yet?' he said after a moment of silence

'I walked through the ones on the east side but I haven't walked through the western side yet.'

'Would you like to take a walk with me this morning.'

'I would love to.'

The walk in the park was wonderful. Neither really spoke too much. Will would tell her what was different from what he remembered. By the time they had returned to the house, it was almost time for their midday meal so they each went to their own room to clean up and change. Lizzy wanted to spend more time with Will so she cleaned up and changed quickly. She left her room and went in search Of will. When she reached his room the door was opened.

'Will are you in here?' she called out. There was no answer but she saw his coat on the floor. The coat he was wearing the day the arrived. She picked up off the floor and put it on the chair beside the bed. She was about to walk out when paper fell out of the pocket. She picked up the papers and was about to put it on the bedside table when she saw that one was addressed to her. She sat on the chair and opened it.

Dear Elizabeth

Before I tell you things you want to know I must tell you that you will get home. I know that this will be ever present in your mind. I can not tell you the exact moment you will return because do not know. What I do know is that you do get home. You will learn a lot from this new time and not just about new technologies but of yourself and Mr Darcy. Use this time to truly learn from each other. If you have not read the letter he gave you, read it. It will help you understand him. He may not seek you out because he may still believe you hate him and he will try to give you the space he feels you need and want. I have not shared this with anyone but I believe that there is a moment that you and Mr Darcy reach true honesty and at some point, after that, you return home. It will not happen until after the reenactment. And even though at moments you do not want to be a part of it, you must be a part of it. It will help you and Mr Darcy see things in a different light and help you move past any troubles you may have. My last piece of advice is to keep an opened mind. No matter what happens, try to listen before you act.

Sincerely,

ERD

She had so many feelings but the one she felt the most was anger. He had kept it from her. How could he? She thought. She knew that she shouldn't but she grabs the other letter and read it as well

Dear Mr Fitzwilliam Darcy,

I know sir that you are wondering how you came to be reading this letter and how someone would know that you would be in this house on this day in time, It is a simple answer, once you return to 1816 you will help me write this letter to yourself. But before you return you will learn what you can from this modern time to bring back home. You will use this knowledge to help your family live long healthy lives. Also, over the next few weeks, you will help Miss Fitzwilliams with her reenactment she will want to know as much information as you can give. After the reenactment, you and Elizabeth will find your way back home. I don't know the exact moment you return but you will return. I hope this will help you get through this time. I would also like to caution you not to forget or alienate Miss Elizabeth in your quest for more information.

Sincerely,

ERD

The anger grew. Both letters were from the same person. He knew that they would get home but he never told her. Her anger was growing. She took the letters and went to her room. She needed time to figure out what she was going to do next.

 


	14. Chapter 14

Will was waiting for Lizzy in the kitchen so they could grab something to eat together. He sat there smiling and thinking of Lizzy and how close they had gotten in the last few days. She had read his letter and now knew the truth. He had hoped that he could make her fall in love with him and one day be married. He looked at the time and became worried. Lizzy should have already been downstairs to eat. He went up to her room and knocked on her door. There was no answer so he knocked once more. When still no answer came, he opened the door and called out to her. Still, there was no answer. He searched the room and found nothing that stood out. He was about to leave when he noticed some paper on her desk that had his name on it.

Dear Darcy, 

I am writing this so that no one worries. I have taken a walk to clear my head. I have found letters addressed to Mr Darcy and myself in Mr Darcy's, room. I am trying not to overreact, but I am finding that hard to do. These letters were delivered over a month ago and I just now found them. That is right, I found them. I am of the belief that Mr Darcy kept them from me, for what reason I do not know, I do not dare guess. I do not know when I will return.

Your Friend,

Elizabeth Rachel Bennet

Will put the note down and saw the two letters on the desk. He pounded on the desk in anger. He paced the room as he thought of where Lizzy could have walked to. He wanted to pick something up and threw it but knew that it would not solve anything. He was taking deep, calming breaths when Darcy came into the room.

"What's going on in here? I heard a big bang."

"Pardon me, I did not mean to startle you, but my anger got the better of me. Elizabeth has left and I don't know when she left or where she went to. I do not even know if she is even coming back."

"How do you know?" he handed her the note and sat down on the desk chair. Darcy read the note then placed it down on the desk. "Why didn't you give her the letter earlier?" It was a simple question and Will wished he had an answer.

"I wish I had the answer to that. I do not know. It has been a strange and somewhat crazy time for me, well for all of us. After Elizabeth fainted I placed the letters in my pocket and did not really think of them. I did not keep them from her intentionally. With all that has been going on it has quite slipped my mind. I have not even worn my waistcoat since we received new dressings. I do not know what to do Darcy."

"It was a simple mistake, we will look for her and explain what is going on. Come she's a smart woman she will understand once you talk to her."

"I hope you are right."


	15. Chapter 15

Elizabeth sat at the top of the hill looking down on the road that she and Mr Darcy had first appeared in this time period. She was lost, alone, sad and angry. It was getting dark now. She didn't know how to feel about anything. A part of her knew that Mr Darcy had not kept the letter from her intentionally but that didn't mean she wasn't angry with him. She missed her family and all the comforts of home. She liked some of the new technology of this time but it still wasn't home. Her need to go home was great and all this time not knowing if she was going to go home was hard for her. She had been sad and distant from everyone because she felt that they didn't want to find a way to help her get back home. Mr Darcy seemed content to stay in this time period and if that was what he wanted she would be okay with it, even if it made her sad to think she would never see him again. Knowing how he felt about her made a small part of her think he wanted to keep her in this new time where he was the only person she really knew, but she knew him too well. She knew he cared or even loved her but he wouldn't keep her here if they knew a way home.

She was lost in thought when she heard her name being called. She stood and looked around and saw a light moving around in the trees. She heard her name again and this time she recognized the voice as Mr Darcy's. She wanted to run to him but she didn't. It took a great deal of effort not to run to him. She stood there looking in his direction but didn't move or call out to him. She was undecided on how she wanted to feel. The light shone on her face for a brief moment before she heard him say her name once more this time it sounded reviled. She looked at him as he ran to her. The look of relief on his face made her feel guilty. When he was close enough he dropped the light he held in his hands looked at her then took her in his arms in an embrace. He pulled away to look at her face.

"I didn't know what to think. You were gone for so long. You could have been lost, hurt, or killed. I don't know what I would have done if something had happened to you." He pulled her close one more time but she pushed him away and took a few steps away from him.

"You kept them from me. You may not have done it intentionally but a part of you wanted to keep those letters from me." he opened his mouth to speak but she stopped him. " No, I want you to hear what I have to say, please. You may not have kept the letters intentionally but you did keep them from me. I have seen you these past weeks and you have made no efforts that I have seen to find a way home. I want to go home, Will. I miss my family." The tears fell from her eyes freely. She wiped at them angrily. "I don't like it here. It's so strange and different. There is too much noise."

"You are right I haven't done all that I could to find a way home. I have been so entranced by all the new technology that I have not given it much thought but I want to go home too. I miss my sister and cousin Richard dearly. I do not have as much family as you do but they mean the world to me. I promise we will find a way home. What if after we help Darcy with the play we find a way home?" She walked closer to him.

"Okay we can do that." she looked up at him and smiled. He looked down into her eyes. He leaned down slowly his lips were just about to touch hers when they heard a loud popping sound and a bright light flashed close by. They looked to where the light was shining and saw the silhouette of a woman in the street.


	16. Car Ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have had a bit of a writer's block lately and I am very sorry. I know how the story will end but its the next few chapters that have me stumped they are transition chapters and I want to make them good. I had a bit of inspiration and hope that continues and I hope you don't have to wait too long before I update. Thank you for reading, enjoy.

Charlotte was fascinated with what had happened to them. She began to dress in modern clothing and would spend hours talking to Darcy about all the modern technologies that were available. On the third day of her arrival, Charlotte received her own letter from the past. She did not show what was in it. Elizabeth was becoming more nervous and withdrawn from everyone, but Will tried hard to make sure that she was not left out or left behind. 

Plans to leave for Pemberley, the new location of the play, were started. Will was anxious to see his home. He was not sure what he was going to see. To keep themselves distracted Elizabeth and Will practiced their parts in the play. Charlotte was also an immense help in getting things right as to the smaller details of what happened after everyone left. 

The trip to Pemberley was nerve wrecking for Elizabeth. She had not been in the automobile since she had arrived and the speed at which they were going was tariffing to her. Charlotte had been on a few rides to the grocer and Will had been on several during the beginning of their stay. They had both tried to comfort her but all she could do was hid her face and try not to cry. 

It took such little time to arrive that Elizabeth thought they had turned back. But when she looked up and saw Pemberley she was in awe. She could not take her eyes off it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
